


Surprised

by Gryffinhore



Category: The Invisible Man (2020)
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Non-Consensual Drug Use, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffinhore/pseuds/Gryffinhore
Summary: A smut-filled "what did Adrian do after Cecilia was sedated in the asylum?"
Relationships: Cecilia Kass/Adrian Griffin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> CW: forced orgasm, non-con with a drugged character, general dark-and-twistedness

“Surprise.”

Cecilia struggled against her restraints, fighting a losing battle against the drugs coursing through her veins. She knew he was there. He knew she knew he was there. He figured it couldn’t hurt to finally speak to her, now that she was tied up in a mental institution.

Adrian stood over his prone girlfriend, regarding the results of his carefully-laid plans. The wild look in her eyes had been replaced by the haze of the sedative, but she still had enough energy to jerk her head to the side when he ran a single finger down her cheek. He rewarded her with a hard smack across the face. She tried to glare in his direction, unable to see him but determined not to reveal how afraid she was. She knew he’d like it too much.

Adrian caressed her face once more, half-hoping she’d give him another reason to hit her. As if he needed a reason. He chuckled, an unnerving sound when one can’t see the source of the laughter, and Cecilia couldn’t stop herself from flinching in fear. It sent a delicious jolt of electricity through his body, seeing how far she’d fallen because of his actions, how helpless she’d been rendered. He slapped her again, the beginning of a bruise blooming along her cheekbone. He wished he could kiss her, and imagined tangling his fingers in her hair to keep her face still enough to bite her lips. The next iteration of his suit would have to allow for it, he decided.

He slid his hand down her face to her throat, squeezing just enough to force a rasp from her mouth. She struggled feebly against the restraints.

“We both know that won’t do you any good, darling.” Adrian wrapped his hand around one of her restrained wrists, pressing it further into the gurney. He slid his other hand from her neck down to her chest, dragging his fingertips across her breasts. The loose opening of her sweatshirt allowed his gloved fingers to slip under the fabric. He chuckled again at the cloth seemingly moving on its own.

Adrian had a thought and withdrew his hands from her body, relishing the exhale she didn’t realize she’d been holding in. He darted toward the door and peered out of the small window - no one in the hall other than the occasional passer-by. None of them would be looking in to see a sedated inmate. Grinning, he returned to Cecilia, who was still fighting to keep her eyes open.

He stalked back to Cecilia and slid both hands under her sweatshirt. She groaned in protest as his pushed her bra up, roughly handling her chest. He pulled up the sweatshirt, bunching it around her collarbone, and squeezed her breast hard enough to bruise. Adrian watched indents his fingers left on her soft skin.

“Now be good Cecilia, and I maybe give you a reward.” If she’d been more conscious, she would’ve snarled in response. As it was, she could barely flutter her eyes in protest. Her entire body felt as if it had been filled with cement, too heavy to fight against her ex as he dragged his hands down her belly to the waistband of her sweatpants. She choked out a sob as he tugged them down her legs, leaving them around her ankle restraints. “What do you think, darling?” Adrian ran a finger up her calf, “would you like me to take them all the way off?” Cecilia barely managed to roll her head to the side in an attempt to shake “no.” She didn’t have to see him to know that he was smirking. He toyed with one of the ankle restraints teasingly before sliding his hands back up her thighs. “No, I think it would be too much trouble to get them back on you, especially after I’ve worn you out. Can’t let the guards find you like this, now can I?” His hands traveled further up her thighs, stopping just before reaching their apex.

“Could you _imagine_ if I let them see you like this, Cecilia? Tits out and pussy exposed? What do you think they’d do?” He’d begun rubbing between her legs as he talked, his voice heavy with arousal. “Do you think they’d take turns fucking you, tied up like this?” Another sob escaped her lips. “I doubt they’d be as nice to you as I’m being right now. You’re nothing but a pretty little fucktoy to them. But to me-” He paused, prying a small gasp out of her as he pressed a finger directly on her clit, “-to me, you’re mine. And I take care of what’s mine.” Her nipples were pebbled against the cold air. He wished more than anything he could bite down on one right now, but knew better. A disembodied head, seen from the window; it was too much of a risk. He’d have to wait until she was back at home with him. Instead, he pinched one nipple with his thumb and forefinger, pulling at it while grinding the heel of his other hand against her clit, dragging a soft moan from Cecilia as a tear slid down her face.

“There’s my good girl.” Adrian touched the tear with his fingertip, all the while continuing his ministrations on her core. He watched her slit spread open, seemingly all on its own, and murmured “you’re getting wet.” 

Cecilia finally allowed her eyes to slide shut, ashamed of her body’s reaction. Her head lolled to the side as Adrian slipped a single finger inside her, gently easing into her slit, using his thumb to gently massage her clit. His other hand caressed her breasts. He was determined to make her cum, to see that shame flush across her face as she fought the sensations he administered to her unwilling body.

“I think I’ll keep visiting you, Cecilia. Maybe I’ll finally put a baby in you while you’re in here.” He slid a second finger inside her, curling the two to rub against her G-spot. He abandoned her chest and used his other hand to rub at her clit. Cecilia’s hips twitched, involuntarily riding his fingers as he sped up his ministrations. He fucked her on his hand, watching her mound grow wetter as he smeared her fluids between her legs. It was hypnotic, watching her lips move around nothing. He imagined someone looking in and seeing her like this, alone, clothes pulled off, hips moving obscenely against the air. Adrian felt his cock straining against the tight fabric of his suit, and found himself wishing he’d included a zipper in its construction to free himself.

Another change to make for next time.

Cecilia’s breath, fighting against the sedative, was getting more and more hitched. Tears streamed down her face, wetting the gurney on either side of her head, as she approached her climax. Adrian doubled his efforts, pushing a third finger into her tight core, rubbing every inch he could reach inside her. He thrust his fingers, fucking her, rubbing her clit with greater urgency until he felt her clamp down on his hand, her muscles fluttering against his fingers as he ripped an orgasm from her resisting body. Cecilia let out a strangled moan, her face and chest flushed red. Adrian continued fucking her on his hand until she went limp, hair matted to her face with sweat. He would’ve thought she was unconscious if he hadn’t known better. Maybe she was.

Reluctantly, Adrian removed his fingers from her slit, watching the air glisten with her juices as he held his hand in front of his face. He wished he could lick them clean, but opted instead to push all three fingers into her mouth, cleaning them with her unwilling tongue.

Adrian took a step back, admiring her rag doll form, her chest heaving from her forced orgasm. He glanced up at the clock - it was almost 6. Shift change was happening, which meant rounds would begin at any minute. Reluctantly, he pulled her bra and sweatshirt back down, then pulled her pants back up, taking a moment to spank her core. He grabbed her chin, lifting her face as if he were going in for a kiss. Instead, he brought his masked face close to hers.

“Next time, I’m going to fuck you like I’ve never fucked you before.” Cecilia barely managed a groan in protest. She was spent. Adrian dropped her chin and stood by the door, waiting for someone to open it so he could slip out. Cecilia’s eyes fluttered open for a moment before sliding shut once more, this time mercifully accompanied by unconsciousness.


End file.
